Confessions
by lunastars
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRETS AND LIES. Harper feels like her relationship with Dom is slowly coming to an end. After two weeks of feeling like she's no longer good enough for Dom and trying to save her relationship, Harper starts to think that maybe it's just not worth it, but Dom has other ideas. What exactly is Harper not saying? And how much more to the story is there? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Author's Note:  
**_Okay, so it's been a while since I did and finished Secrets and Lies. However, I got a few reviews on that story recently and ideas started coming to me for a sequel. This one is set only two weeks after the end of Secrets and Lies. Like most things you don't have to read the first one but you never know, it might be better if you did._

_At the moment in this story Dom and Vince are both 21, Leon is 19, Jesse is 19 and Mia is 17. My OC Harper is 20._

* * *

I finished packing my bag. It was only an over-night bag but I packed a few extra things just in case. Two weeks ago Dom had told me about something sparkly and expensive. It wasn't what I expected at all. When I came downstairs I was presented with a silver bracelet. Dom had said that he got it for my birthday but he wanted the tiny blue stones to be fitted in. They were dotted along the bracelet. I knew it was expensive just by looking at it and knowing that it took so long to do. I was a little disappointed but I was in no way unhappy about the present, especially when I saw the hopeful look on Dom's face.

However, things had gone wrong after that. It was slowly of course. At first I was reminded that I was actually older than Leon and Jesse so really I could boss them around instead of them bossing me around. They'd be the same age as me soon enough but still, I was technically older. Mia and I were getting on perfectly, tag teaming the others whenever we could. Vince and I had definitely put aside are differences and were getting on pretty well. It was only with Dom that things really started to change.

He seemed so distant and disinterested in our relationship. It was like things had slowed down a bit, which was fine with me but then it was like we were on auto-pilot. I gave it two weeks, trying this and that to keep things going. There was just so much that happened in such a small space that it all became too much. Leon and Jesse getting their own place was perfect. It was a small apartment a couple of blocks over, that was my intended destination.

This morning I feigned sleep so that I could be left alone in the house. Once it was completely empty I got dressed and freshened up as quickly as possible. As I listened out I provided myself some time to get some food. Once I had eaten I packed my bag and checked I had everything I might need for a couple of days.

As soon as I was sure I wanted to do this I headed downstairs. The coast was definitely clear so I headed outside. I threw my bag onto the passenger seat as I got into my car. As soon as the engine roared to life I felt a million times better. Whenever Dom had to stay late at the garage or I found myself waking in the middle of the night, I would go for a drive. These past two weeks hadn't been horrible entirely because of Dom but for other reasons too. Getting away just seemed like the best option.

When I got to the apartment I didn't hesitate in parking up and getting out. This was one of my favourite places now. They hadn't had the place long and I was already wanting to spend so much time there. It had Jesse and Leon written all over it. It was definitely a breath of fresh air.

I knocked the door as soon as I reached it. I wasn't entirely sure if they would be in. It was nearing the end of the day but that's only if there wasn't a lot of work or the books were done.

"I got it!" I heard Leon yell.

I smiled. They were both in. At least I prayed it was Jesse that he was talking to. The door opened and there he stood. He was rubbing the back of his neck with a towel and water droplets were slowly dripping down his test. It seemed like the day at the garage had been short yet as messy as always.

"Harper?"

"Can I come in?"

His eyes zoned in on the bag in my hand. "That depends, will an angry Dom be kicking my door down any time soon?"

"Maybe," I admitted. "But I don't think he'll notice I've gone until much later."

"He'll notice you're not at home now."

"I know, but he could give me some time before going frantic."

Leon snorted as he headed back into the apartment. I followed him inside, kicking the door shut behind me. We headed into the living room where we sat down on the couch. He rested the towel on his lap and titled his head back.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba."

"Nice to meet you your majesty."

He laughed sarcastically but then became deadly serious. "I'm not kidding Harper. He knows you'll come here. If you're not home by dinner he's going to go crazy and then if you're not home by I don't know, ten maybe, he'll phone you. And if you don't answer he'll probably give you an hour, no more."

"I'll call him before then," I lied.

"No you won't, I know you, and I know that Dom won't be happy to find you've ran here and not even spoken to him, because you haven't, right?"

"I hate you," I mumbled. "No I haven't."

"What happened, Harper?"

"I feel like Dom and I are on auto-pilot, like we're going nowhere and our relationship is slowly ending," I explained.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Well, not really," I said hesitantly, not sure how much I wanted to say at this point. "I wasn't sure if it was just me, so I've been trying to make more of an effort."

"You're not telling me something, there's more to this than just Dom."

I shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm not leaving him. I just thought if I got away for a couple of days then that would be that."

"So you come here? Not Hawaii or even another part of LA?"

I pushed his shoulder. "Shut up, it's the first place I thought of."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I leaned into him. "Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks, Le," I whispered, leaning further into him.

* * *

Jesse had been up in his room. He emerged a few hours after I arrived. My phone had been ringing on and off for a good hour but I couldn't bring myself to answer Dom's calls. At first Jesse had been shocked to see me lying on the couch, head rested on the arm of the couch and my feet on Leon's lap. One look from Leon and Jesse didn't even question it. He just sat down and joined us in watching the least crappiest film we could find on TV.

It was closing in on two hours of my phone going off when Leon decided to grab it. I tried to snatch it back but he rushed into the kitchen. I sighed, squeezing onto the armchair with Jesse. He gave me a sympathetic smile as we tried to listen in on what Leon was saying. I could hear him talking but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

I looked at him hopefully as he came into the room. He rolled his eyes and threw my phone at me. "You owe me, I just saved your ass."

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"I told him that you've been saying for ages that you wanted to come over, that I told you to call him or leave a note but you forgot."

"What about me not picking up?"

"I told him you were showering, not long got out, I picked up because your phone was driving me crazy," he explained. "He believed me. Didn't seem happy about the whole thing but he believed me."

"Thanks, Le," I said sincerely. "I really do owe you."

I pushed myself up from the chair. I smiled at both of them before picking up my bag and heading towards Leon's room. We had had this conversation earlier. I had insisted that I sleep on the couch seen as I wouldn't be here that long, but of course Leon argued and just to settle things I agreed to sleep in his room while he took the couch.

When I got to his room I changed into something more comfortable. I placed my bag at the bottom of the bed before crawling across it. I sunk down, burying my head in the pillows. I let out a long groan as I curled up, wrapping the covers tightly around me.

As I laid there I felt all my energy drain out of me. I was crying before I had the chance to stop myself. As the door creaked open I tried to hide my face from the light while subtly wiping at it to get rid of any tears. The door shut again, giving me darkness as cover. I felt the bed dip and suddenly somebody was lying beside me.

When I was sure my face was as presentable as it was ever going to get, I rolled over. Leon was on his side, looking at me.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're lucky that I love you," he mumbled.

"Do you love me enough to stay in here tonight?"

He nodded his head. He shuffled around a bit, kicking off his shoes, before resting back. He shuffled a little closer but still kept a respectable distance. Typical Leon now. A few months ago he would have been under the covers and pulling me into his side. It would be normal for us I'd say but now he wouldn't even dream about it. I knew it was because of Dom.

"If you start crying again I'm going to have to force it out of you," he warned.

I managed to smile at him. "You don't have the guts."

He chuckled, closing his eyes. "Well, we'll see."

I closed my eyes too, but the second I did I started to cry again. I couldn't help it. My mind wouldn't rest and I just felt so drained. I kept my eyes shut, hoping it would stop or at least my crying would go undectected.

The bed moved as Leon shuffled closer to me. He stopped when he was right next to me. He hugged me as best as he could with him on the covers and me beneath them. I freed my arms from the covers and tried my best to hug him back.

"Harp, I know you don't want to break apart this family but if there's more to Dom and this situation then I need to know, especially if it's so serious."

"It's just like I said," I told him.

"Then tell me what else is going on," he pleaded.

I buried my head and snapped my eyes shut. "Night, Le."

He sighed heavily, wrapping his arm tight around me. "I care about you, Harp. So if this continues while you're here then I'm doing something about it. Even if it continues after you leave. No matter what, I'm going to find out. I won't let you keep whatever this is to yourself."

I didn't say anything, just tried to stay as still as possible. Sometimes serious conversations with Leon came close to killing me. I could see it in his eyes every time he said he loved me. He meant it as more than friends, although he wouldn't admit that. The way he really showed how much he still loved me was by how protective he got. I knew the others saw it too, especially Dom, so no wonder he wasn't entirely happy with me being here. I knew as soon as Leon was hell bent on something he would see it through, but this was one time that he would have to quit while he was ahead.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know, not a lot happened in this chapter, hopefully it should pick up as we go along and we'll find out more about what Harper is keeping secret and what's going on with her and Dom. :)**  
**_

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning alone. In fact, the entire apartment sounded completely empty. I stretched out along the bed before rolling out of it. I grabbed some clean clothes from my bag and changed into them. A glance at the clock told me that it was lunch time. It was Saturday so the boys would no doubt be at the garage. After Mia deciding to really go for the nursing thing we wanted her to have more time to study, because of that I would flit between the garage and the diner depending on which needed me more. Luckily there was enough staff to handle both places so I was able to take some time off.

I decided to take the time off after getting the bracelet from Dom. Originally I wanted to take it off so I could plan some trips and a few dates for us. It would be easier than to just make sure Dom took a couple of days off here and there. Then things changed. Dom and I seemed to change and other things did too. All in all the time off from work was lucky, it meant I could stay in bed till lunch time and not have to worry about anything.

When I left the bedroom I found that the apartment was empty. I dug some food out of the cupboards and ate as much as I could handle. Once I'd washed it down I nipped into the bathroom to freshen up before I grabbed my car keys. I could normally hear their engines from a long way off and I hadn't heard them which told me that Leon and Jesse weren't coming back for lunch, if they were I would hear them by now.

"Just you and me," I murmured to the car as I climbed into her.

The engine roared to life and instantly made me feel better. I drove out of my parking spot and raced off down the street.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

I ignored Leon's question as I slipped through to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I managed to get the lid off before it was snatched from me. I turned to see Leon standing there, holding the bottle, ready to move if I tried to go for it.

"Why are you stealing my water?"

"My water actually, I bought the bottles."

"I'm assuming there's a point here," I sighed.

"Yes." He grinned, taking the cap and screwing it back onto the bottle. "You tell me where you've been and I'll give you the water."

"Or I can just get another."

"And I can take that too."

I snatched the bottle out of his hand while he was too busy smirking. "I went for a drive. I stopped to get gas, at a convenient store to buy gum and then a rest stop for well, a rest."

"When did you leave?"

"I went out not long after lunch I guess, I can't be too sure. Jesus, Leon, it's only six."

"You show up at my place with little to no explanation, you start crying randomly and you just go off for these drives without telling me… I think I have every right to have a go, no matter what the time is."

I took a drink of the water before settling it down. I moved over to Leon and wrapped my arms around him. His came up automatically to wrap around me. "Engines calm Jesse down in an instant, they're a big help for him. Well my car does that for me. She's safe, considering what happened to the last one, that's a laugh but really she does. The sound of her and just sitting in her makes anything better."

He nodded his head as he held me closer to him. "Why won't you tell anyone?"

"There's nothing to tell," I shrugged, pulling away. "There's only me and Dom, and is it wise for me to talk to other people about it before him?"

"Probably not, especially if it's me," Leon laughed nervously.

"Y'know, that's the one thing neither of you will give me."

"What thing?"

"For you two to get along," I explained. "I mean I know you do but when it involves me it's never quite right."

"How about we don't talk about it?"

"Fine," I shrugged. "What do we talk about then?"

"I'm fine right here, just doing this."

I could hear the grin in his voice. I rolled my eyes but still hugged him a little tighter. He chuckled before moving away. He kept an arm around me as he pulled me and my bottle of water through to the living room. He pulled us both down onto the couch as Jesse put on a movie. I sat with my back against the arm of the couch, I threw my legs over Leon's and cradled the bottle in my lap.

Of course the movie was action based. It usually had to be with the guys, unless I had Mia around I couldn't get my way. I could only get a comedy or even a romance if there was action mixed in. This one had already started but Leon and Jesse seemed to know what it was. I put my head back and pretended to watch. As the movie progressed I could slowly feel myself drifting until eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I felt cold and sore. Something wasn't right. I kept walking down the street, trying to remember where exactly I wanted to go. At this rate I was going to just keep walking and with how I felt that probably wasn't a good idea. Even though the street was empty and there wasn't a single sound I could tell I wasn't alone. It was dark out and my path was only illuminated by the street lights which weren't as bright as they could be.

There were noises now. Ones that could be passed off as something else. Leaves moving which could be the wind, creaking noises which could be garden gates that aren't closed properly and moving shadows which could be a result of the flickering street lights that appeared every so often. My mind was playing tricks on me but it felt so real. I was convinced that something wasn't right.

Suddenly the noises got louder and nearer. I took off running, trying to make my legs and arms move as fast as they could. I knew to anybody I might look a little crazy but the noises were louder and closer, that I was sure about. My heart rate was picking up, getting faster and thumping louder. I couldn't hear anything but the noises that were following me and my own heart.

The noises stopped suddenly. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking around to see what had been following me. As I turned around something grabbed me. I was tackled to the floor, my face pressed into the pavement. I struggled and fought, trying to get away. Whoever it was had me completely pinned. I kept struggling and managed to get them off of me. I rolled over but before I could get up again they were pinning me. The street light closest went out, making it hard to see who it was.

They pinned my arms by my head as they straddled my stomach. I tried to lift them off but it wasn't working. I pulled at my hands, ignoring the pain every time they tightened their grip. I snapped my eyes shut as I kept on fighting. Eventually I got my hands free. I started to hit out, catching them every so often. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, I could still feel the weight of whoever it was on me.

"Harper!"

I snapped my eyes open, I knew that voice. But I wasn't presented with anyone pinning me down or a dark street. Instead I was in Leon's room. Jesse was stood in the doorway looking terrified. I sat up, feeling the my clothes stick to me and the sweat dripping down my face. The sound of groaning pulled my eyes to the floor. Leon was lying on his back, his hand over his nose. My eyes grew wide when I realised my lashing out must have done it.

"Le?"

He groaned but managed to push himself to his feet. He sat on the end of the bed. I crossed my legs and studied his nose from where I sat. It didn't look too bad, just a nose bleed and possibly some bruising. He was watching me carefully while Jesse stayed in the doorway.

"We heard you screaming," he explained. "When we got here you were thrashing about, you were going to end up hurting yourself. I tried to pin you down, to stop you fighting while I tried to wake you."

"I'm sorry, I was dreaming," I mumbled. "Somebody tackled me to the ground so I started lashing out."

"It seemed like you thought it was real."

"It felt real."

"Has it happened before?" Jesse asked quietly.

"No," I lied. "I mean, I had a couple of dreams before that one but nothing like that, no where near as intense. I really think it's just a one off."

"Or they could just be getting worse," Leon suggested.

"No," I said sternly. "I'm sorry I hit you and scared you both, but this is nothing, seriously. You'll see, it's only a one time thing."

"I know this has something to do with what you're not telling us. You shouldn't keep it to yourself, you went through a lot when we first met, with Lewis and Crowley." I stiffened at the mention of their names. Crowley had stayed away and Lewis was still in prison with the others but just the thought of them was enough to make my skin crawl. "We were able to deal with those issues and now they're gone, we can deal with this too, whatever this is."

"He's right," Jesse agreed. "No matter what's wrong we can help. Even if it is just with you being here and not back with Dom."

"I'm fine," I said stubbornly. "Like I said, I just wanted to get a break which I thought I could get here."

Leon sighed as he got up, but he didn't leave. Instead he grabbed some clean things out of my bag. He extended a hand to me which I took. He led me towards the bathroom. He set my clothes on the counter, then turned on the shower before grabbing me a towel. He placed the towel in my hands.

"Hop in, it should be nice and warm," he told me. "I'm going to get Jesse to see to my nose and then I'm going to get you a nice hot a drink."

"Then let me guess, we're going to talk about our feelings?"

He smirked. "Yeah, something like that."

I shook my head as he left the room, shutting the door behind me. I stripped down and stepped under the spray. The hot water loosened my muscles up. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief and forget about everything for at least an hour or two.

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

I took the longest time after my shower. I changed slowly and I was able to slip into Leon's room without being detected. I knew they would think that I was crazy, of course they would. Not only that but I had told them mostly what was going on, I did feel like I needed a break. As I headed towards the door I could hear Leon and Jesse moving around in the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen Leon was making three hot chocolates. Jesse was putting the first aid kit away. Neither of them noticed me till Leon turned to place the mugs on the table. His nose still looked sore but it did look a lot better. He and Jesse sat down, Leon pushing the third mug towards an empty chair. I sighed, taking the seat and wrapping my hands around the mug.

"So, are you gonna talk or are we going to have to force it out of you?" Leon asked, sipping at his drink.

"It's nothing," I tried to argue, drinking my own. "It's just a few nightmares. Silly really. It's got nothing to do with anything."

"How long have they really been going on for?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Every night for the past week maybe."

"What are they about?"

"I'm alone and I get this funny feeling that someone is following me," I explained. "I'm usually attacked but it feels so familiar, y'know?"

"You're not saying you think it's Lewis or something?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"It's just a dream so it could be," I mumbled. "I don't know, I never see their faces."

"You promise that's all?" Both of them questioned.

I sighed. "So maybe I have a bad feeling. Like I'm missing something."

Leon frowned. "I'm sure it's nothing, but if it does get worse then tell us. As for the Dom side, maybe you should talk to him."

"Why?" I asked, sensing something was up.

"Maybe because Leon told Dom and he's on his way over," Jesse mumbled.

"You did what?" I yelled, standing up from the table.

"Come on, Harp," Leon tried to reason. "He deserves to know that something isn't right. Do you think it was easy for me to call him?"

"Then why did you call him? I wanted a break, this _wasn't_ long enough!"

From the way Leon and Jesse looked at each other I could see they were concerned. It was only when they both started to make their way over to me that I realised I was crying. Leon tried to pull me closer to him but I brought my arms up to push him away. I was close to losing it completely, especially with Jesse looking like he wanted to take a shot at trying to hug me.

I headed towards Leon's room. I needed to calm down before Dom got here. No doubt he would have Vince and Mia with him too. I wish I could explain, but what I told Leon and Jesse was as much as I could handle. There was no way even I could understand it. I just got this odd feeling that I was missing something. That mixed with the idea that my dreams weren't really dreams just put me on edge all of the time. As horrible as it sounds, things not seeming so great with Dom came at the right time, it gave me a perfect chance to get a change of scenery.

I don't know how long I was in there but by time Dom showed up I was pretty much hysterical. I heard voices so I figured it was them. I did everything from pacing the room to opening the window to lying on the bed, but nothing was working. I was panicking more when Dom started to knock on the door and call for me.

"Harper, please, come out," he urged. "And don't even try to argue. I know something is wrong and I'm not leaving until you come out and talk to me."

Knowing that he wouldn't leave it alone and not wanting to owe Leon a new door, I moved to open it. Thankfully Dom was the only one standing there. He smiled at me once before the light settled. His brows knitted together as he studied me. I figured I looked a mess, that with the fact that my breathing was heavier than usual, I couldn't blame him for looking so worried.

"It's nothing," I tried to argue.

"Harp, I know that's a lie and I know that part of it is to do with me, so please tell me," he begged.

"I… I… There's nothing to say."

Both his hands were on either side of my face, holding me in position "I'm an ass, I know that but I've been trying to figure out what I've done this time and I can't. I can't understand what I've done to make you run off."

"I haven't run off."

"Please," he begged. "Just give me _something._"

"I… I didn't want you to leave me," I admitted, feeling a little more than lame at the announcement.

"Leave you? I would never do that." His grip on me tightened slightly, as if emphasising his point.

"Hasn't felt that way," I mumbled. "We've been distant… You… I felt like we were on auto-pilot."

Dom stepped away, running a hand over his face. I was painfully aware that the others would be at the end of the corridor, no doubt hearing all of this. It felt good to admit to Dom how I had been feeling. The reason I never did was because I figured maybe we were both to blame, or at least I could do something to try and change things.

"I noticed the disappointed look on your face when I got you your present."

"What?"

"I know when I said expensive and shiny you were expecting something different, I know _exactly _what you were expecting," he admitted. "I promise, one day that'll be what I'm talking about. I just, I was so proud that I actually got you something you could keep."

"I do love the bracelet." I held my wrist where it was to show him. "But then why have you been so distant?"

"I was just slacking," he said, clearly guessing. "I guess when you suddenly seemed happy and you went to Richie's house and were great after… I guess I figured we were doing so great that I could take a break, that I didn't have to worry."

"I guess we should talk more," I said, smiling slightly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, maybe so. Am I forgiven though?"

I hastily wiped at my face and combed my fingers through my hair to try and look presentable. When I stepped out of the room completely he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me down towards the living room.

"Yeah, as long as I'm forgiven."

"Nothing to forgive you for," he said as he let go of me and led the way over to join the others. "And seen as we should talk more, how was your weekend at Richie's? You never really said that much about it."

"I wouldn't really call it a weekend," I laughed, but then I stopped when I saw the others watching me curiously. "I only stayed over night, I'm sorry but that doesn't count as a weekend to me, even if I did go on Friday and come back Saturday."

"No, you went on Friday and came back Monday," Dom told me.

"No way, I only stayed one night."

"He's telling the truth," Mia spoke up.

I knew then that this wasn't some joke or anything to get back at me for worrying them. I thought back over it. After getting my bracelet I had gone to Richie's for the night. I had promised to go see him and he called that day so I figured why not. I stayed the night and came home the next day.

I was wavering on whether the team were telling the truth. I had booked days off, although Mia dealt with that for me so I didn't have to worry. The fact that them working hard didn't make me realise it wasn't the weekend was probably down to the fact that I knew they had a lot of big jobs booked in. Really I hadn't looked at dates, nothing that would scream to me and tell me that it had been longer.

Heading further into the living room I unplugged my phone from where it was charging. I checked it, heading into the calender. I counted back from the date but all the things I remembered couldn't take me far back enough to reach the day I got the bracelet. It only added up if I added the extra couple of days that the team were saying I was away for.

"I don't remember," I mumbled, settling on the couch between Mia and Dom.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Leon questioned.

"I never went away for an entire weekend, I only went the Friday and came back the Saturday."

"Well what do you remember?"

"I got to Richie's and we went straight out to lunch, when we got back we watched movies and stayed up late talking while we ate some takeaway," I explained. "The next day I got up early, we had been up so late that I was knackered. I decided to walk. I woke up in a taxi. Seems weird now but at the time the driver said that some guy put me in the taxi, I figured it was Richie, and gave your address. Said I had the money on me to pay him, which I did."

"How is that possible?" Vince questioned, drawing attention to him. "You said you walked, I'm assuming alone, so how did Richie put you in the taxi?"

I frowned. He was right. "I never thought about it," I said nervously. "I was still so tired and we were almost at the fort. Then you guys were there, I was eating and then I went to sleep for a bit. It was so hectic that I didn't think."

"And we never brought it up," Dom said, clearly angry. "We asked how it went and you told us it went fine, that you enjoyed spending time with him."

"We never said anything specific," Leon sighed. "Nothing to make us realise that we weren't all on the same page."

"What going on?"

They all looked at me. Mia looked terrified, so did Jesse. Leon bit his lip. "I don't know, you said something felt missing."

"But how does someone miss two days and not realise?" Vince questioned. "What the hell could cause that?"

"I don't drink that much and I would _never _take drugs," I told them, trying to sound as firm as possible. "If it was a head injury or something a hospital would call you guys. You're the only family I have besides Richie. Actually why didn't you call Richie or me when I didn't come home?"

"_You_ called me," Dom said, taking a hold of my hand now and holding it tightly. "You called me on the Saturday and said you were going to stay till Monday. You texted me on the Sunday a couple of times to let me know you were okay. On the Monday you didn't but then you showed up."

"Then why didn't Richie call you guys? Or check in to make sure I got home?" I said, feeling nothing but fear now. Richie would check, I knew he would. I had been feeling like something was missing, this was it. Had my dreams been what had happened during those two days?

"I don't know," Dom said angrily. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

**A/N: **_Answers from Richie next for sure. You won't find exactly what happened for a little bit, the team are going to have to do some digging and try to work things out before then. :)  
_  
_R&R_


End file.
